


The Main Attraction

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twosies beats onesies but nothing beats threes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Main Attraction

Chad took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was okay. He was the one who wanted to do this, after all. And it was hot. So what was the problem? A soft cry drifted up from the pair next to him and Chad watched as Ryan’s tongue swirled around a nipple. Yeah, fucking hot. Now, if he could just keep his eyes on that body and not—too late. She moaned and his eyes shot up as soon as she did and now he couldn’t pretend anymore. He was hard as a rock because his boyfriend was sucking on the titties of his best friend’s girl.

Well, okay, she wasn’t Troy’s girl. And hadn’t been for longer than she had at this point. Chad never would have agreed to this if she was. But it was still weird and felt wrong. Hell, what had he been thinking? He should have known that Ryan had something up his sleeve the moment he said that the only he would play with a breeder was if he got to pick which one it was. Of course it would be Gabriella. They were as creepily attached as Ryan and Sharpay used to be. But Chad hadn’t thought of that. All he had thought of was how much of a turn on it would be to watch Ryan and if pussy would be as good as he remembered.

Ryan left her breast and started licking his way down her stomach, clearly heading for the promise land and Chad somehow managed to get even fucking harder. He bit his lip and reached down. He took himself in hand and began to stroke, eyes riveted on the scene.

“God, yes,” Gabriella panted, her little body writhing, her hands clutching at Ryan’s hair.

Screw watching. Chad leaned forward, taking one of her nipples into his mouth as his free hand went around the curve of her breast. He sucked hard the bit down, the way Ryan liked it, and was pleased to see the results were the same. She moaned and brought a hand up to push his mouth down harder. Christ, this was even better than he thought it would be.

He pulled back and stared at the way Ryan’s tongue was moving, at the way his pale hands gripped her ass, lifting it up and causing her to spread her thighs. Damn. He wanted some of that. Chad moved so that he was lying side by side with Ryan, and started licking, taking the bottom while Ryan focused on the top.

“Oh my god!” Gabriella shuddered, her legs tightening around them.

Her voice sent a tingle of guilt soaring through him, making him want her even more. Chad worked his tongue inside her, thrusting in and out and she let out a scream. Besides him, Ryan made a soft sort of whimper and Chad’s attention was instantly on him. Ryan’s hand was wrapped around his cock, working it frantically. Chad smiled as he pulled back from Gabriella and tugged Ryan close for a kiss.

He could taste her on Ryan’s lips and smell her on his skin and somehow that made Chad want to pound into him. His hand slipped down, playing with Ryan’s cock and balls while Chad sucked and licked at his mouth. Ryan’s hand twisted in Chad’s hair, jerking his head back. Chad submitted willingly, knowing what was coming.

“Don’t stop.” Chad shifted, turning his neck painfully so that he could glance at Gabriella. Her face was flushed and her fingers were buried in her juicy pussy. “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“What, this?” he quirked an eyebrow as Ryan bit down hard enough to make him wince. She nodded wordlessly and he chuckled. “Just wait till you see the main attraction.”


End file.
